


[铁虫] 搞办公室秘婚就是为了这个

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	[铁虫] 搞办公室秘婚就是为了这个

彼得正坐在总裁的办公桌上，白色的衬衫钮扣半开，露出了雪白的胸肌。总裁室的装潢简直尤如托尼家里书房的翻版，彼得不是第一次进来这房间，然而却是第一次坐在办公桌上，正对着落地窗，任由那男人在自己身上啜吻。  
虽然他很清楚托尼办公室的落地玻璃窗绝对是单向反光，但这种开放感仍然让他泛起强烈的羞耻感，彷佛随时会有抹窗工人或者直升机或者什么人经过窗户外面，看到他正准备和斯塔克总裁在办公桌上做爱。  
那男人正弯着腰吻着他的腹肌，彼得双手向后撑着桌子，努力支撑着自己的身体，然而托尼的唇每落在他的身体上一下，他便觉得体内的某些东西松脱了一分，那种熟悉的酥麻感让他感到脱力，他觉得自己快要撑不住向后躺倒在办公桌上去了。  
「你不用勉强撑着，就躺下去啊。」托尼抬起头来，没等彼得回应便吸吮起他的右边乳头来，彼得倒抽了一口气，喘声变得更为急促，却仍然颤抖着双手支撑着自己。托尼的舌尖灵活地在他的乳晕上打转，又吸又啜的水渍声在这格外宽敞又安静的办公室里回荡，配合着彼得自己不自觉发出的娇喘，让整个气氛变得更加色情又暧昧。托尼充份关爱过两边的乳头后便挺起腰把彼得搂近自己，然后吻住了他的嘴唇。彼得闭上眼睛感受着托尼舌头的入侵，也伸手抱住托尼，把自己本来向后支撑的重心转移到男人身上。一边热吻，托尼一边伸手解开彼得的皮带，彼得不禁分心思考到底为什么这男人在如此这般的热吻下仍能利落地脱掉他的皮带拉下他的裤链，整个动作一气呵成，当两人的嘴唇分开的时候，彼得的西裤已经软绵绵地垂落在地，只剩下黑色内裤包裹着他硬得像石头的性器以及那如蜜桃般的丰臀。  
「你从进来实习的第一天便期待着在总裁办公室被操了是不是？」那男人恶劣地隔着内裤揉弄着彼得的性器，一边在他耳畔刻意压低声音细语道，「看你硬成这样。」  
「不是……我才没有！啊嗯……」彼得下巴搁在托尼肩膀上，双臂抱着对方的腰部，嘴里一边反抗，下身却不安份地扭动着，试图让下体更接近对方西裤里顶起的帐篷，「期待这件事的人是你才对……嗯……」  
「我是很期待没错，而从你刚才敲门那一句『Mr Stark，下午好，主管吩咐我把这份合约拿来给您签名。』开始，你就一直完美地满足着我对你的性幻想。」  
尽管已经跟这男人结婚，但彼得还是因为对方亲口表示对他有性幻想而瞬间浑身发麻，禁不住呜咽了一声，彷佛在求操的发情小奶猫一样。  
彼得的呜咽声似乎大大取悦了托尼，托尼轻笑了几声，手指在彼得的后颈游走，轻轻摩拭着他后颈椎敏感的皮肤，另一只手则伸进了他的白色衬衫里，爱抚着他的后背。彼得的手也在托尼的背部胡乱扫着，最后他还是抵不住那温柔的抚弄，轻轻推开了托尼，近乎急色地伸手解除托尼的裤子上的皮带。托尼停下了手上的动作，气定神闲地等着男孩为自己寛衣解带。男孩没有拉下托尼的的西裤，只是伸手潜进打开的拉链缝里稍微拉下里面的内裤，把托尼的粗大性器掏出来。  
「你想我穿着西装操你？」托尼凑近彼得，在他的鼻尖上啄吻了一下，「我会满足你所有性癖，我的小实习生。」  
彼得没有回话，只是吻住了托尼的嘴唇，手一边在套弄着托尼已经硬得发烫的阴茎，「总裁先生……嗯……嗯……我得快点回去，消失太久主管会骂我……」在断断续续的亲吻之间，他故作无辜地说着，声音楚楚可怜，「快点……」  
「不巧你的总裁持久力很强，勾引我之前你就该了解。」托尼配合着演出，手扶着彼得的腰，拉下了他的内裤握住他还在套弄托尼阴茎的小手，把两根灼热圈在一起，「主管骂你的话，我替你辞掉他，小甜心。」  
「嗯……不好，这样不好……」彼得因为那甜腻的称呼抖了抖身体，感受着托尼的大手以及紧挨着他阴茎的男人的粗大，男人圈着两根阴茎套弄着，他低头看着男人手淫的动作，淫秽的画面冲击着视觉，迫切感传送到身体每一条神经线，彼得觉得自己还没开始被操就已经被搞得化成了一滩奶油，他无力地把整个人挂到托尼的身上，不再看向他俩那两根勃起。  
他半瞇着眼看向窗外的景色。今天的曼哈顿万里无云，总裁办公室位于曼哈顿最高的斯塔克大厦顶层，从彼得的角度看过去，彷佛整个曼哈顿都收在他的脚底。拥有过人视力的他能看见天空尽头掠过的飞机，有一群候鸟在远方飞过，他甚至还能看见对面大厦里正在埋头工作的人们的身影。这让他顿然有种错位感，他在办公时间，于曼哈顿顶端被站在纽约──又或是世界顶端的男人爱抚着，并且这男人将会在他的宝座上，把他那根欲望插进自己的身体里，居高临下地在世人上方和他的秘密情人做着苟且之事──  
男人忽然把他推在办公桌上，眼前曼哈顿的蓝天瞬间被男人的身影遮挡，他抬起了彼得嫩白的腿放在自己肩上，不由分说地把手指插进他的后穴里。  
「──嗯！」彼得回过神来，本能地抓紧他老公的手臂，「嗯……嗯啊，你，你……」   
「怎么？不是要快吗？」托尼一口气插进了两根手指，每一下抽插都擦过彼得的敏感点，一阵又一阵让人颤栗的麻痹感随着托尼的动作在彼得体内累积，他忍不住嘤嘤闷哼着，手还抓着托尼结实的手肘，「嗯……嗯嗯……嗯……」  
彼得身上仍然穿着白色的衬衫，内裤已经被托尼剥掉，那根粉红色的性器高高挺立着，诚实地随着主人身体的快感攀升吐着透明的前液。托尼又增加了插在他体内的手指，毫不怜香惜玉地以最快速度开拓着男孩的后穴。他知道他的男孩喜欢有一点点粗暴的性爱，他当然乐于满足对方这也许连他自己也不太了解的性癖。  
男孩脸上泛着动情的潮红，眼神无声地传达着迫切。托尼抽走了手指，扶着自己的性器挨近彼得正在开合等待被进入的穴口，一边在入口边缘磨擦，一边气定神闲地欣赏男孩拧作一团的哀怨表情。  
彼得知道托尼在等什么。他舔了舔唇，「进来……进来，总裁先生，你不想操我？」  
托尼勾起了嘴角，把本来就被他俩拨到一旁的文件和文具全部拨到地上，还真差点把电脑也一同拨下去。他扶着彼得的双腿，就这么把他那根粗大的阴茎一捅而入，换来的是男孩的一声甜腻尖叫。  
「你叫那么大声，全公司都知道你正在总裁办公室被操了。」托尼哼笑了一声，便开始狠狠地抽插着男孩。男孩的身体随着托尼的动作摇晃，那根可怜的性器也在晃动着。彼得完全没办法控制自己，他感到那根插在他体内的东西比平日更加灼热，而更糟糕的是，他觉得自己同时也比平日更加敏感。他甚至能感觉到自己的内壁在紧紧绞着那根在他体内进进出出的粗大，男人的尺寸傲人，不怎么需要调整便能摩擦到他里面的甜蜜点，他张着嘴淫乱地叫着，「嗯！嗯啊……哈嗯……嗯……！嗯啊，嗯──嗯呜，嗯嗯啊……！」不同于平日在床上被操，托尼的办公桌躺起来一点也不舒服，然而那居高临下衣冠楚楚地操干着他的男人，在男人背后玻璃落地窗外面的景色，办公室外面偶尔传来的脚步声，全部都刺激着彼得的感官，他觉得自己真的像在实习期间勾引老板的淫荡小秘书一样，正躺在总裁的办公桌上，任由那掌舵着这家公司的男人占有他的身体。  
彼得双腿从托尼肩上滑下，托尼扶住了他的腿，让他双腿夹在自己的腰间，并伸手把他抱起，阳具仍然插在男孩的后穴里。彼得呜咽着把自己挂在托尼身上，看上去可怜兮兮的。维持着这样的姿势，托尼又开始了一轮的抽插，彼得呜呜嗯嗯地叫着，一边胡乱咬了几下男人的脖子，在上面留下了一个个齿印。托尼爱死了他每次在过度的性刺激下便咬人这带点占有欲的小性癖，便同样在他白晢的肩上咬下了齿痕。  
彼得就这样坐在桌沿被托尼插了好一阵子，托尼忽然托住他的双臀把他抱起，他下意识夹紧了托尼结实的腰部，看上去就像一只无尾熊一样挂在他身上，脸上还流着生理泪水。托尼抱着男孩走到落地窗前，让男孩的背部贴在玻璃窗上，就这样站着继续抽插着。表面上彼得看起来软绵绵地被抱着操，但实际上他自己的体重全由他自己支撑着，他自然地使出了蜘蛛力量夹紧着托尼，连带他的后穴也一起夹紧着托尼埋在他体内的阴茎，托尼深吸了几口气才忍住刚才被激烈一夹让他脑袋瞬间一片空白，差点马上缴械的冲动。  
两人就这样在落地窗前做爱，彼得的喊声凄惨得像要被操坏一样，托尼无比庆幸他的办公室隔音效果优良，他可不想让别人听见男孩这让人疯狂的叫床声。彼得满身泛着薄汗，他身上挂着的白衬衫已经被沾湿，托尼决定在射精后也不会让男孩脱掉这件白衬衫。他越过男孩泛着薄红满是泪水的脸，看着脚下的曼哈顿景色。这幢大厦，又或者说外面的办公楼里的每个人都在勤奋工作，而他则和他的男孩在白日宣淫──这实在他妈的太爽了。  
于是他决定要让男孩也感受下这种刺激感。他抽走了插在他体内的阴茎，发出了响亮的啵一声。彼得马上就感到空虚，便挨着托尼的脸索吻，彷佛即使下面的洞没被填满，上面的嘴也要被满足。托尼给了他一个深吻，「下来，我想从背后干你。」  
彼得意乱情迷地「嗯」了一声，便乖巧地从托尼身上下来，自动转过身来弯下腰翘起屁股，方便男人捅入自己体内。托尼扶着他的细腰，一手按着玻璃窗，重新填满了男孩的后穴。男孩在托尼插入的一刻又发出舒服的闷哼声，然后便随着他缓慢的抽插细碎地嘤叫着。  
托尼显然是放慢着速度让彼得能喘口气。彼得看着脚下的景色，感觉自己就像浮在半空中，进入了一个平行世界里，这世界里只有他和托尼，他们沉浸在情欲里，他的世界现在只有那根在他体内带给他欢愉的阴茎。下午三点的曼哈顿晴空万里，脚下的纽约市中心人来人往，汽车络绎不绝，谁都不会知道斯塔克大厦顶层有个男孩正翘着屁股让他的总裁尽情操着他的后穴，他看不见男人的表情，却能从玻璃反光看见自己被操干时淫荡的表情。  
脚下的风景彷若幻境，彼得感到自己的意识在飘离，他只能感受到那埋在他体内的坚硬，以及那根温热的肉棒带给他的快感。  
世界里只剩下我和你。  
「托尼……托尼，给我……」他开始不满足于托尼缓慢的插动，在喘息之间央求着，「再大力一点，再快一点，给我……」  
托尼把阴茎抽走，让彼得转过身来，托起了他的下巴深深地吻住了他。彼得回应着托尼的吻，一边舔咬着他的嘴唇，一边把托尼推到后面的真皮办公椅上。彼得舔了舔上唇，托尼半瞇着眼看着他的性感男孩，扯起了一抹从容的微笑。男孩跨上托尼的身上，扭着腰扶住托尼的阴茎，对准自己的后穴，小心地把龟头挤进去，便环住托尼的脖子，一口气坐下去，把整根阴茎吞没。在完全插入的一瞬间，彼得「啊嗯……」地娇喘了一声，一边微微垂着头吻了托尼的唇，一边上下郁动着身体，让托尼的阴茎在自己的洞里进进出出。完全被操开的穴里湿润温热，托尼轻轻圈着彼得的纤腰，顶着胯部配合着彼得的动作。彼得双手攀着托尼的肩膀，定睛看着托尼的焦糖色眼眸，微微张着嘴一边上下摆动，男人眼底下泛着汹涌的情欲，彼得喜欢他为自己情动的样子，那是只有他能看见的，男人最性感的表情。  
「托尼……」  
「……嗯？」男人的声音低哑。  
「我好爱你……」  
「没人教你不要在做爱时告白？」  
彼得抿着唇微笑，一边还在卖力地郁动着，「……说嘛，你爱我。」  
托尼戏谑地笑了笑，「我是行动派，我的男孩。」然后便紧紧握住男孩的腰，用力地以胯部顶弄着男孩。  
「啊！嗯……嗯！嗯……哈嗯……！好硬，呜──我要射了，我要射了，托尼，托尼……」两人的动作愈发激烈，彼得胡乱地吻着托尼的脸，一边不止地呜咽着，最后在托尼的一个深顶下，他的阴茎射出了白浊色的精液，射上了男人的深蓝色衬衫上。他轻轻娇喘着，沉浸在绵长的高潮里，男人仍然在顶弄着他。高潮过后的后穴总会马上紧缩企图把异物挤出，托尼最爱的就是这个时刻。  
他扣住了男孩，男孩从快感里回魂，紧抿着下唇忍耐着那不适感，为男人服务着，缓慢地摆动身体。托尼怜惜地伸手抹着男孩额上被汗液沾湿的浏海，「你高潮时的表情实在是性感至极。」  
彼得勾起了一抹疲倦但满足的微笑，把自己贴在托尼身上，仍然在上下郁动身驱，让男人的阴茎在体内进出。男人也在顶着下胯，很快第二波快感便又再来袭，彼得又再嗯嗯啊啊地细声叫着，动作变得更加卖力，最后再多几十下的顶弄，托尼便在他体内射出了一股温热的精液，他的阴茎也颤巍巍地吐着液体。  
托尼紧拥着娇小的男孩，在他体内享受着舒服到灭顶的高潮。  
高潮过后，彼得挂着迷蒙的表情抚着托尼的额头，然后往他嘴唇送上了一个吻。  
「好喜欢你。」一吻过后，他把脸埋进托尼的颈窝里嗫道。  
「我也爱你。」  
  
－  
  
彩蛋：  
那名叫彼得．帕克的男孩终于带着签好名的合约回来。主管看着一脸神采飞扬的男孩，瞇起了双眼。用脚趾头想都知道他为什么签个名都可以签一个半小时。  
他知道这男孩早就被他老板潜了。  
男孩的衬衫领口又扣得死紧，身上还飘着一股沐浴露的香味。主管不想了解他刚才在总裁室里干了些什么苟且的事。  
他真不懂这孩子工作能力那么强，头脑也相当聪明，光靠实力明明也定能拥有前途光明的未来，为什么还要向老板出卖身体？为什么如此急功近利？还是说勾搭上那又有钱又英俊的总裁才是他的终极目标？  
现在的年轻人啊。  
他叹了一口气，看向已重新回到座位开始埋头工作的男孩，有点可惜地轻轻摇了摇头。


End file.
